Dr Mabuse
by Asrial
Summary: Deux ans après le Shaman Fight, Silva se suicide je suis une brèle pour les résumés


Auteur: Asrial

Genre: Angst / POV / Deathfic / Suicide / Song fic

Base: Shaman King

Rating: R 

Lyrics : "Dr mabuse" by Propaganda

Dr Mabuse

La nuit est belle…

Je suppose…

Les yeux rivés au sol, j'avance droit devant moi sans rien voir, ni ne parler à personne…

Le Japon n'est pas un pays que j'aime…

Il ne m'est rien…

Que souffrance et espoirs ruinés…

Espoirs imbéciles d'un cœur malmené depuis l'enfance, souffrances d'une âme habituée à vivre dans les ténèbre en l'attente d'une main tendue pour le sortir de son désespoir…

J'y ai cru…

J'ai espéré…

J'ai supplié…

J'aurais…J'ai tout donné pour avoir ma petite part de bonheur…

Ho, quand je dis bonheur…Je suis bien au-delà de la vérité… Juste une infime parcelle de soulagement m'aurait suffit. 

Juste qu'on me fiche la paix en fait… qu'on m'oublie et qu'on me laisse vivre ma vie sans plus se soucier de mon existence…

Sans doute était-ce trop demander…

On ne m'a pas oublié…

On m'a chassé…

On m'a menacé…

On...  
Ceux que je croyais mes frères…

**_Why_****_ does it hurt when my heart misses the beat?_**

Les gens s'écartent sur mon passage en me lançant des coups d'œil intrigués, dégouttés ou choqués…

Je suppose que ma défroque traditionnelle de lin blanc brodé, mes boucles d'oreilles et ma coiffure tout sauf japonaise ou européenne fait bizarrement déplacée dans les rues de cette ville tentaculaire qui s'étrangle entre les montagnes et la mer…

Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance après tout….

Je mets la main dans ma poche.

Le contact froid de la petite bouteille de verre me rassure et m'apaise étrangement, chargée de tant de promesses qui, elles, ne pourrons me faire faux bon…

Repos…

Soulagement…

Oublis…

Indifférence…

Tant et si peu a la fois…

Ha, comme j'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes…

Je n'ai pas eut le choix…

Du jour de ma naissance, ma vie a été tracée…

Grandir, apprendre les arcanes du shamanisme, trouver mes fantômes, développer mon over-soul, apprendre les règles du shaman fight, surveiller les candidats, les guider, les aider…Puis, mourir…

Etonnant non…

Deux ans que le Shaman Fight est terminé…

Deux ans que je fuis ceux qui furent mes frères…Le sang de Hao ne doit pas se perpétuer n'est ce pas ?

Pourtant…Ce serait tellement simple…

Les laisser me rattraper et les mettre en face de ce qu'ils doivent accomplir…

Tuer l'un des leurs…

Et tout serait terminé…

La souffrance, les désillusions, la peur…La honte…

Et pourtant, je ne puis me résoudre à m'abandonner au choix et à l'ordre d'un autre…

Je refuse de laisser Goldova choisir ma mort comme il a ordonné ma vie…

Un petit ricanement s'échappe de mes lèvres affinées d'amertume.

Quelle foutaise…

Alors que ma seule chance de survie était que Hao remporte le Shaman Fight, j'ai lutté de toutes mes forces pour aider et protéger son jumeau…

J'ai travaillé le sourire au lèvres à ma propre mise a mort…

Quelle bête d'abattoir en ferait autant ? Aucun…

Tout ça, par ce que je croyais en lui…Que je lui faisais confiance…

Quel misérable imbécile je suis…

Quelle suprême ironie…

Si le Great Spirit avait quelque sens de l'humour, je le soupçonnerais de ricaner à mon insu.

**_The_****_ man without shadow promises you the world_**

Mes pas me conduisent le long de la route sans que je sache vraiment où je vais jusqu'a ce que je m'arrête devant le portail d'un vieil hôtel traditionnel.

L'habitude sans doute…

Je suis venu ici tellement de fois pour le surveiller, l'observer…

**_Tell him your dreams and fanatical needs._**

Des rires résonnent dans la partie nord de la maison, les bains…

Une violente colère me submerge soudain…

Je ne puis lui résister et frappe de toutes mes forces dans le tronc de l'arbre sur lequel je me suis appuyé.

Mes phalanges craquent tandis que la douleur remonte le long de mon bras avant d'exploser en vagues de chaleur puis de refluer lentement à mesure que les antalgiques dont je suis bourré depuis des semaines font leur effet.

Je ne sens déjà plus rien…

A cet instant, je remercie qui peut m'entendre d'avoir laissé mes fantômes au Village Pache avant ma fuite…

Si je les avais eut avec moi, ce n'est pas ce simple arbre au tronc désormais décoré d'une arabesque sanglante que j'aurais attaqué…

C'est lui…

****

**_He's buying them all with cash._**

Je me frotte les yeux sans me soucier du sang que j'étale sur mon visage.

J'entends son rire, sa voix, l'affection et le sourire suintant de ses paroles comme le liquide carmin coulant de mes doigts gourds…

A cette seconde, je le hais…

Je pourrais le tuer…

Je pourrais….le briser…

Et y prendre un plaisir sadique que je n'avais jamais supposé connaître et ressentir un jour…

L'envie de faire mal et de blesser…

L'envie de se venger pour toutes les souffrances ressenties depuis 34 ans, de chaque rejet.

Le besoin de charger un unique bouc émissaire et de le battre comme plâtre jusqu'à étancher sa soif de carnage qui m'étreint le cœur…

Jusqu'à le voir me supplier de l'achever…

**_Sell_****_ him your soul - sell him your soul - sell him your soul_**

**_Never_****_ look back - never look back._**

**_Sell_****_ him your soul - sell him your soul_**

**_Never_****_ look back_**

**_Never_****_ look back - never look back_**

**_Sell_****_ him your soul_**

La douleur…

Si forte…

J'ai tourné les talons…

Je me fait peur a moi même…

Je veux que tout cela s'arrete…

Je veux….

**_He's devoted to the devil fascinated by crime_**

**_Glamorous_****_ death is his destination - eternal passion his gain._**

Le cimetière est frais…

Les tombes silencieuses…

Vide…

Comme mon âme et mon cœur…

Non… 

Je me ment a moi même…

C'est ma faute…

Le seul est unique responsable de ma situation…

Je suis fatigué…

Fatigué de fuir qui je suis…

Fatigué de fuir les seules personnes qui ont eut de l'importance à mes yeux…

Fatigué d'avoir peur…

Sans doute aurais-je pu pousser la porte de ce portail…

Peut-être…

Avec de la chance, peut-être m'auraient-ils accueillis à bras ouvert…

Peut-être…

Mais je ne puis oublier que Yoh à tué son frère…

Son propre jumeau…

Pour éliminer la menace qu'il constituait…

Et je ne puis que craindre d'être considéré à mon tour comme une menace…

Pas comme une menace actuelle, non…Je n'ai pas l'orgueil de croire que je pourrais représenter un quelconque danger pour Yoh…

Mais…le simple danger de mon sang…de ma descendance potentielle…

Comment réagirait-il en me voyant devant lui, lui demander asile…

Que ferait-il en sachant que Goldova me veux mort…

J'aurais tellement voulu une famille…

**_Sell_****_ him your soul - sell him your soul - sell him your soul_**

**_Never_****_ look back - never look back_**

**_Sell_****_ him your soul - sell him your soul_**

**_Never_****_ look back_**

**_never_****_ look back_**

**_Sell_****_ him your soul - sell him your soul_**

**_never_****_ look back._**

****

Une fille peut-être…aussi insupportable et adorable que Lip et Rap, un bout de chou surexcité qui n'a de cesse d'ouvrir de grands yeux émerveillés sur le monde et d'attendre la nouvelle surprise que ses parents vont lui faire découvrir…

Encore un rêve qui s'est écroulé…

Un de plus…

Je n'aurais pas du fuir ce jour là en trouvant Goldova penché sur le cadavre de ma dernière camarade de sommier…

J'aurais du me laisser tuer sans broncher…

J'aurais du…

Non…

Je n'ose penser aux autres…

Les autres qui sont mortes simplement pour m'avoir ouvert leur porte…

Juste dans le besoin d'éradication et de sang de Goldova…

**_Why_****_ does it hurt? - Why does it hurt?_**

****

Mes mains tremblent…

Je n'arrive même plus à penser de façon rationnelle…

Mes idées s'embrouillent et se mêlent en une incohérente fanfare de hurlements et de cris d'agonies que je ne parviens même plus à repousser…

**_He's a satanic gambler but you just the fool_**

**_And_****_ you've already lost the chance of your lifetime._**

****

Il me faut un temps avant de me rendre compte que les cris que j'entends sortent de ma gorge…

Une voix m'appelle…

Inquiète…

Désincarnée…

Je la repousse, comme toutes les autres qui m'assaillent sans cesse depuis deux ans, emplies de reproche et de haine…

Je les ai laissées mourir…

Elles ne se languiront plus très longtemps de moi…

**_So_****_ don't be a fool - don't be a fool._**

****

Le bouchon de la petite bouteille saute entre mes doigts tremblants.

Le liquide glisse dans ma gorge à vif et trace un sillon de feu dans mon estomac…

Je m'effondre…

**_Kein_****_ Zurueck fuer dich - there's no way back _**

**_sell_****_ him your soul._**

Je ne sens plus rien…

Rien que cette chaleur pulsante qui part de mon ventre et se répand dans le plus infime de mes nerfs, enflammant mes sens et libérant mes larmes sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour les retenir…

Je suis fatigué…

**_Warum_****_ schmerzt es Warum schmerzt es_**

**_Wenn_****_ mein Herz den Schlag verpasst? _**

****

La voix qui m'appelait s'est tu…

Un instant, l'impression de gâchis m'assaille…  
Comme si chacun de mes actes depuis deux ans n'avait été qu'une erreur, une faute de jugement…

**_Don't_****_ be a fool_**

Puis, elle aussi s'efface…

Je crois que j'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux et que j'y parviens…

Tout est noir pourtant…

Une seule chose a désormais un peu d'importance…

Même au bout des ténèbres, je n'aurais trouvé aucune lumière…**__**

**_never_****_ look back._**

(peut-être une suite si on me la demande)


End file.
